Tenía que decirlo
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape ha escuchado la profecía, ha condenado a una familia a la muerte. Desesperado, corre tras alguien que quizá pueda escucharlo. Entender que solo se trató de un error, que nunca quiso hacerlo en verdad.


Espero que les guste y les dejo saludos y besos.

**Disclaimer**: Nada mío excepto la idea. Personajes y demases, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Sin fines de lucro alguno.

Ya saben.

_¡Galletitas de chocolate para todos!_

* * *

No sabía lo que había hecho, temblaba de pánico mientras estaba de pie frente a aquella enorme casona ya casi desecha, viniéndose abajo. Le daba la impresión de que incluso la casa, trataba de recriminarle algo mientras estaba allí parado. No sabía... no había querido hacerlo.

No... ¿o sí?

_¡Por supuesto que no!_

No tenía a quién recurrir, no tenía con quien contar y ni siquiera podía pensar en alguien que quisiera escucharlo, que le brindara su hombro para superar su error. Aquella enorme pérdida.

Había sido su culpa, ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no había escuchado cuando se lo advirtieron?

Se limpió el rostro lleno de lodo, lágrimas y saliva, con su túnica. Apenas podía ver y respirar, su nariz estaba congestionada y no dejaba de gritar en medio de la nada, abrazándose a sí mismo en el suelo de aquel jardín, mientras continuaba mirando aquel enorme mausoleo que antes había sido un hogar lleno de amor. Amor que no había sido para él en un principio, pero que sin embargo no le hacía merecedor de tal castigo cruel.

Era todo un monstruo.

Ya nadie lo miraría, su único destino era ir a la cárcel. El único que se merecía después de lo que había hecho. ¡Tenía que decírselo a alguien! Tenía que decirle a alguien, que estaba arrepentido, que no había sido intencional. Que no...

¿Qué cosa? ¡Claro que había sido intencional! ¿Por qué había escuchado lo que no le correspondía y en su afán de obtener aquel amor que le habían negado, se lo había confesado todo al señor tenebroso? ¿Qué clase de idiota haría algo como eso?

_Él._

Miraba en todas direcciones, sus ojos parecían dos pequeñas canicas girando vertiginosamente. Sus manos apenas podían sostener su varita y cuando pensaba que ya estaba calmo, que ya había dejado de llorar, aquel sentimiento volvía a cruzar su pecho como una centella y de pronto, sentía el dolor más fuerte jamás sentido.

Ni miles de hechizos podrían compararse a eso.

¿Y quién querría creer algo así? ¿Quién querría oírlo?

Un nombre rebotaba en su mente y a veces tenía miedo de sus ideas. Sabía que no le recibiría con honores, que su mirada fría se posaría como el filo de una cuchilla sobre sus ojos... pero no tenía más opciones.

_No realmente_.

Se puso en pie, resbalándose con aquel fango de la lluvia que había caído hacía unas horas atrás. Como lloraba su corazón, también de seguro lo hacía el suelo bajo el que caminaba. Culpándolo de haber condenado a un pequeño bebé al sufrimiento. De haberle dejado sin padres, huérfano.

¿Qué clase de animal era?

Estaba consciente de que lucía como un desquiciado. Las manos llenas de tierra, sangre, sudor y por supuesto sus lágrimas.

Susurró la dirección y la punta de su varita se iluminó lentamente. Esperaba no estarse equivocando, esperaba tomar la decisión correcta.

Esperaba que aún viviera donde recordaba que vivía.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció con un pequeño relámpago y un sonido sordo que seguramente solo alertaría a los mapaches y a los fantasmas que ahora debían habitar aquella casa. Aún podía oír sus lamentos en su mente, como si le siguieran a cada lugar al que fuera.

Pálido como la cera, nunca había sentido aquella sensación al aparecerse. Débil, su estomago revuelto y una oleada de náuseas que no sabía calmar y que ni siquiera le permitían decir una sola palabra. Miraba a todas partes, nervioso de que alguien ya supiera lo que había hecho. De que alguien pudiera gritar: _"¡ES ÉL!"_ y corriera tras él para detenerlo. Para matarlo.

Se lo merecía.

Condenarse a revivir su equivocación por toda la eternidad.

Apenas y pudo caminar hasta la puerta de aquella casa estilo de mediados de siglo diecisiete y pensar en cómo decir aquella atrocidad. Su cerebro no compaginaba las palabras y cada vez que sentía que tenía algo, su lengua se enredaba a la mitad y se atragantaba, sudando cada vez más frío y poniéndose cada vez más pálido.

Ansiaba encontrar el consuelo del imbécil. De los tontos que como él, cometían errores y esperaban ser recompensados con el perdón.

Llamó desesperadamente y se preguntó cómo debía empezar, ya que tenía tanto tiempo divagando al respecto. Seguramente con un: _"hice algo terrible, por favor tienes que escucharme"_.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y él tragó fuertemente. Un par de ojos verdes se asomaron por una pequeña separación entre dicha puerta y el marco. No podía culparla, ¿quién querría abrirle la puerta a un extraño en un tiempo como ese?

Al verlo, ella abrió la puerta de par en par. Perpleja.

— ¿Severus?

Sí, él. ¿Quién más?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí...? ¿Cómo...?

Pero no tenía tiempo para explicar nada de aquellos detalles. Tragó una vez más, mientras la mujer le analizaba de pies a cabeza. ¡Pero qué apariencia tan trágica que tenía! Se apartó para que el hombre pudiera pasar y calentarse un poco. Aquel frío glacial, comenzaba a entumecer su rostro y le hacía dar la apariencia de ser una estatua de mármol de tamaño real.

Cuánto tiempo sin verlo tenía y todavía podía reconocerlo.

Pero... ¿qué hacía en su puerta?

Se detuvo en medio de aquella acogedora sala y miró a su alrededor. Las llamas iluminaban el lugar, decorado con muebles de antaño y figuras que le dio la idea de que no habían sido movidas por años. Aquella casa guardaba su vieja apariencia desde hacía muchos años y le sorprendía cuánto podía saber con solo mirar un par de minutos. Debía dejar de ser jodidamente asertivo y ocuparse de lo que le correspondía.

— Severus... antes de comenzar... ¿cómo es que me has encontrado? ¿Cómo es que sabes dónde vivo?

El hombre se dio la vuelta en cuanto le diera la espalda para mirar la chimenea y sonrió nervioso. Bueno, no era un gran misterio y aunque prefería no hablar de ello, ella insistía con una mirada llena de curiosidad y cierto asombro.

— Recuerdo... haberlo leído en alguna parte.

— No es cierto. Los registros escolares están prohibidos para los estudiantes y mucho menos se escribe información de ese tipo. Dime cómo me has encontrado.

A eso trataba de llegar, pero ella no se callaba y no le dejaba seguir. Aunque pensaba que era mejor así. Ella era más vieja que él y estaba seguro de que aún con todos sus años de estudiante y las enseñanzas de su señor, aquella mujer todavía podía vencerle con una mano tras su espalda.

— ¡De acuerdo... podrías callarte y escucharme...! ¿Por favor?

No era la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación y mucho menos si él era el del problema y solicitaba su ayuda. Mejor era bajar el tono y tratar de calmarse. Y aquella mujer había parpadeado asombrada mientras él trataba de respirar y se llevaba una mano al rostro para frotar sus ojos.

— Lo siento. — había dicho, exhausto. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, iba a desfallecer. — es que trato de explicar...

— ¿Qué cosa, Snape? Anda dilo antes de que considere hacer algo más.

¿Qué cosa? Ella había sido su maestra, había dicho que podía contar con ella para cualquier eventualidad... ¿y ahora iba a maldecirlo allí? Eso no era lo que recordaba. La actitud que recordaba que ella tenía con sus alumnos y mucho más si estaban en desgracias.

— Profesora McGonagall... creo que he cometido un error. Creo que he hecho algo terrible y necesitaba decírselo a alguien que pudiera escucharme. A alguien que pudiera... a quien le... interesara...

¿Sí?

— Severus...

— _Mi bienestar._

La mujer no dijo nada, invitándolo a sentarse en su perfecto sofá de terciopelo rojo y bordes de caoba. Pero no, el joven no se sentó. La mujer sonrió sin embargo, blandiendo su varita frente a él y haciendo aparecer una larga jarra de cristal, llena de vino. Un par de copas.

¿Y qué creía ella que esa conversación era? ¿Una charla ocasional?

— Siéntate, Severus. Prometo escuchar lo que sea que hayas hecho.

Y el hombre había mirado aquel sofá con cierta desconfianza, mientras ella se sentaba en silencio y le observaba atentamente. Desvió la vista ante tal concentración.

— Por dios, Snape. Es solo fango, no es nada del otro mundo.

Asintió vacilante, sentándose junto a ella y suspirando audiblemente. ¿Cómo empezar aquel relato? ¿Cómo decir que su preciado estudiante había cometido un error tal, que era merecedor de la horca?

Preciado... al menos eso creía que era él para ella.

— Te escucho.

— Profesora McGonagall... ¡le juro que yo no sabía lo que hacía! Que yo... no tenía idea de que iba a traer terribles consecuencias... yo...

Se detuvo y fue entonces cuando vio la expresión seria en su rostro. Lo sabía, ella recordaba de qué estaba hablando y esperaba por su reclamo.

— No me complace recibirte, Severus. Después de que huiste de la escuela para ir tras Quien tú sabes, me imaginé que no tendrías el valor de dar la cara. Aún así, esperas a que te consuele por alguna estupidez que habrás hecho. Si eres un mortífago, pues no tienes otra salida y me temo que...

— ¡NO! — había aullado el hombre, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y negando vertiginosamente. — No no... ¡no! Ya lo sé, ¡ya lo sé! Pero no es eso... ¡no es eso!

La mujer se había sobresaltado ante su comportamiento y Severus sin querer, había pateado la mesa de café frente a él. Su copa de vino, aún intacta, se había movido peligrosamente pero sin derramar ni una sola gota.

Miró directamente al cristal, reflejándose en aquel líquido vinotinto.

— No es por ello que estoy aquí. Es porque... mate a alguien, profesora McGonagall. A alguien que no lo merecía.

— ¿Y eso no es lo que hacen ustedes los mortífagos? Sinceramente Snape, no sé qué esperas que te diga o sienta más que repulsión y asco por lo que eres.

Aquellas palabras habían calado más de lo que ella creería y se preguntaba entonces, por qué había ido con ella en primer lugar. Estaba claro que todos le juzgarían de la misma forma.

Qué iluso.

— Ya lo sé... ya los sé. Pero no puedo con la culpa. No puedo... hice algo terrible y yo...

Ella relamió sus labios, sintiendo el agrio sabor de aquel vino que tenía en sus manos. No sabía si se trataba de su antigüedad o si solo se trataba de la repulsión que sentía al ver a un mortífago en su propia casa. De ver a alguien a quien se tomó la molestia de educar y enseñar los misterios y virtudes de la vida y la magia, para que tirara todo al caño y se fuera por la vía fácil. Sin luchar.

Aunque debía reconocer que el hecho de que estuviera allí, sintiendo remordimiento de conciencia, le hacía ver un lado de su estudiante que nunca había visto. Y sus lágrimas también.

_Ácidas_.

— No puedo vivir con esto que he hecho, no podría... ¡soy un monstruo! Yo le amaba y sin embargo... ¡ella se fue con otro y me obligó a hacerlo! ¡Ella me obligó a hacer cosas de las que nunca creí que sería capaz! No pensaba... yo no quería... herirla. Pero...

— ¿De qué hablas? — dijo Minerva McGonagall, confundida. Severus Snape tragó con fuerza y alzó la vista, posándola en aquellos ojos verdes que le traían tantos recuerdos.

— Yo... profesora McGonagall... yo maté... yo maté a... Lily Evans Potter.

Parpadeó estupefacta y Snape se mordió el labio en silencio, mirándola en busca de alguna respuesta. Mantenía sus manos en su regazo y las apretaba una contra la otra, con excesiva fuerza. La mujer había sonreído cerrando los ojos y colocando la copa sobre la mesa.

— No... estás bromeando.

— No.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— Estaba en el pueblo, el señor tenebroso me había encomendado una misión. Mientras estaba en una vieja taberna, dentro de una habitación, una mujer conversaba con alguien. Me dio la impresión de que se trataba de Albus Dumbledore y me acerqué a escuchar con atención. La mujer relataba una profecía de un niño no nacido pero que nacería pronto y sería quien vencería al señor tenebroso. Corrí para decírselo y él creyó que... o se trataba de los Longbottom o de los Potter. Intenté disuadirlo, intenté decirle que no se trataba de Potter pero... él no quiso escucharme. ¡He igualmente fue tras Frank Longbottom y su familia! Pero yo...

— ¿Espiabas a Albus Dumbledore, luego de todo lo que hizo por ti? — la mujer susurró tratando de mantener la calma y tener un grado de paciencia para no hechizarlo en aquel momento. Aquella noticia había sepultado su deseo de continuar bebiendo, de continuar hablando. Potter, pese a ser un tonto de vez en cuando... le había tomado cariño.

— Es por eso que...

— Sí. Es por eso que los Longbottom... Bellatrix fue tras ellos, ¡no quería que lo hiciera! No me siento... ¡me arrepiento de haberlo escuchado!

La mujer había parpadeado en silencio, juntando ambas manos en su regazo y mirándolo atentamente.

Que por favor dijera algo más.

Pero no hubo tiempo. La chimenea chisporroteaba con fuerza y Snape brincó en su asiento al escucharlo. Una voz se arremolinaba en aquellas llamas y el hombre se puso de pie de inmediato, ocultándose en la entrada de la cocina de aquella casa.

— Minerva... ¡algo terrible ha sucedido! — la voz de Moody podía escucharse por todas partes, hacía eco en cada esquina de aquel lugar. — Frank y Alice Longbottom, están en muy mal estado y... la casa de los Potter se ha incendiado sin razón aparente. Un par de muggles escucharon a una mujer gritar y una gran explosión. ¡No podemos contactar ni a James ni a Lily! Y Sirius...

La mujer había apuntado su vista en dirección a la cocina donde el hombre permanecía agazapado.

— Todos creen que están muertos. Incluyendo Harry y todos apunta a Sirius Black como el principal sospechoso. Solo él conocía el sortilegio de protección y nadie más ha sido visto en aquel lugar por última vez. ¡Tienes que venir pronto. Te necesitamos!

La comunicación se cortaba y la mujer se enderezaba cuando se había inclinado para mirar las llamas de su chimenea.

— Espero que te sientas orgulloso, Severus. Has acabado con una familia completa, por el capricho de tu venganza.

— ¡No! Potter aún vive...

— ¿James?

— No... su hijo, el bebé aún vive. De una forma u otra, la maldición rebotó sobre él y regresó al señor tenebroso. Huyó y debe estar aún allí. Fui a verificar que alguno estuviera vivo... Harry Potter está vivo... yo... ¡yo no quise hacerlo!

— Ya es tarde, Severus. Ya es muy tarde. — dijo la mujer, sosteniendo su varita y caminando en dirección a la salida. Se había ido tal cuál como aquel mensaje se había esfumado y aquel hombre se había dejado caer lentamente hasta el suelo, arrastrándose por el marco de la puerta de la cocina, sollozando de dolor como si estuviera herido de muerte.

Ella jamás le perdonaría. Ninguna de las dos. Y ahora que lo sabía, tenía que esconderse, ocultar su vida para salvar su pellejo.

_"No esperarás a que te agradezca y te premie por habérmelo dicho. ¿Verdad?"_.

No. Solo quería decírselo a alguien a quien había considerado como amiga en algún momento de su vida. Solo quería que alguien en quien confiaba, alguien que había sido como una madre, le brindara su perdón.

Pero no. Ni eso se merecía. ¿Qué madre querría un hijo asesino?

— No quise... ¡yo no quise hacerlo!

Pero estaba hecho y si pudiera ir atrás, seguramente había hecho las cosas de otra forma. Y solo le quedaba alzar la mirada al cielo que sin estrellas, nublado y triste, era el único consuelo que podía encontrar. Pedir por mejores tiempos venideros. Pedir por que aunque tuviera que recibir un castigo, que al menos fuese rápido y certero, sin dolor alguno. Aunque mereciera mil años de tortura...

Ya los estaba pagando. Ya no quería más de eso, solo morir.

_— FIN —_


End file.
